Burning Desire
by Hollie47
Summary: Quintis smut for the adult only Tumblr challenge. A.K.A sex with no plot. Those under 18, go read something else.


Slightly lowering one side of Happy's pants Toby placed heated kisses on the delicate skin of her hip; she was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her. He felt blunt nails dig in against his shoulder blades and back, he had found the spot that drove her wild and he loved it.

Giving the area a little more attention, he smiled when he heard Happy moan and move her hands from his back to his shoulders. Running his hands up her sides, he gathered her shirt and removed the item, throwing it onto the floor. Lying Happy down on the bed, he trailed a line of kisses from her belly button to the valley between her small but delightful breasts.

"Hurry it up, Doc," Happy breathed out as Toby began to kiss along her collar bone.

"We have loads of time to 'hurry it up' later on, for now I want to get to know every inch of you," Toby grinned in reply as he felt Happy push him off her.

Sitting up on her knees, Happy smirked and looked at a confused Toby. "Maybe this will help you get moving." Undoing her bra, Happy slowly removed it and tossed it aside, beckoning Toby to come to her with one finger.

"I think I just entered Heaven," Toby mumbled to himself as Happy lay back down and guided his head to her chest.

Running his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth, he softly bit down and felt a shiver run over her skin. He could feel himself hardening inside of his jeans and wondered how long it would take before he or Happy ripped them off.

Moving his lips from one breast to the other to give them the same amount of attention, he ran his hand down Happy's stomach and to her pant-clad centre. Softly cupping her, he felt her moan vibrate throughout her body.

"Please Toby," Happy sighed as she pushed herself into his hand.

Kissing down to where her pants sat, he undid them and slowly moved them and her underwear down her smooth legs until she was able to kick them off. Taking a few seconds to memorise how she looked lying naked on his bed he undid his own pants and removed them, letting himself be free from their tight constraints.

"Now we're talking," Happy gleefully said, sitting up and pulling Toby to her for a long passionate kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Toby made his way down her body, nibbling and sucking at her skin until he came to her centre. Lying on the bed he moved so Happy's knees where on either side of his head. Holding onto her hips, he ran his tongue along her delicate folds, slowly at first then picking up the pace as her moans got louder.

Happy could feel the burning desire deep in her centre wanting to explode. Toby's tongue sent waves of pleasure through her as she moved her hips back and forth, getting a rhythm going, wanting more from him, wanting him inside of her.

Lightly touching Toby on the arm, she felt him stop what he was doing. "I think it's a time for a position change," Happy smirked, moving positions to sit over his manhood.

"I think you might be right," Toby agreed, his member twitching in agreement.

Lowering herself onto Toby she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. Slowly moving up and down Happy felt herself being filled each time. Picking up the pace she felt Toby's hands on her hips, helping her move up and down on his erect penis as he thrust up to meet her.

"Oh God," Happy moaned, feeling her walls begin to tighten as she dropped her head back in pure lust.

"Not God, just Toby," Toby responded, thrusting up and feeling himself being enveloped in Happy's warmth once as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I'm so close." Happy urged Toby on, riding him faster and faster until she felt the fire explode in her belly as her walls contracted hard and fast, Toby buried deep inside of her, coming at the same time.

Collapsing on top of Toby, Happy cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes. "I just realised how tired I am," she spoke, still feeling him inside of her.

"Sleep then," Toby whispered, moving Happy's hair from her face and kissing her softly on the forehead. It didn't take long until Happy fell asleep, nuzzling into Toby's warmth. Pulling the sheet up over them Toby closed his eyes and soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams.


End file.
